jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Leiter (Jeffrey Wright)
|occupation= Intelligence operative |affiliation= Central Intelligence Agency |status= Active |role= Ally |portrayed= Jeffrey Wright |first_appearance= Casino Royale (film) |last_appearance= No Time to Die (film) }} Felix Leiter is a fictional American CIA intelligence operative. Based on the literary character created by Ian Fleming, Leiter is portrayed by American actor, Jeffrey Wright, and first appeared in the 2006 film, Casino Royale, and was later seen in its 2008 sequel, Quantum of Solace, and will reprise his role in No Time to Die (2020), making him the only actor to play the role of Felix Leiter in three films. Biography ''Casino Royale (film) At the Casino Royale in Montenegro Leiter plays in the high-stakes poker game against James Bond and Le Chiffre. Unable to beat Le Chiffre, Leiter backs Bond with a $5 million buy in, after Bond misreads Le Chiffre's bluff, under the agreement that the CIA be the ones to arrest Le Chiffre after the game. Quantum of Solace (film) Later, Felix and Gregg Beam work with General Medrano's regime to ensure America gets oil rights in Bolivia when Medrano becomes president by force. Beam indeed negotiated a deal with Quantum operative, Dominic Greene, to ignore his orchestrated coup in Bolivia in exchange for oil, which the section chief assumed Greene had discovered; incorrectly interpreting Greene's bulk purchase of water piping. He and Leiter travel with the Quantum representatives to Austria and while discussing their business arrangements, Greene mentions that he has a 'pest' he would like eliminated as part of the deal. Beam glances at the photo of James Bond and passes it to Leiter, duplicitously asking him to identify it. When Felix lies to the men, Beam identifies Bond and tells Greene he will deal with him. Later in La Paz, 007 phones Leiter at their front office, Incan Exports, and arranges a meeting. Beam sends his men after Bond to kill him. However, Felix, disgusted by Beam's corruption, informs the spy of their dealings with Medrano and that their time window to talk is 30 seconds and warns him about his pursuers, allowing him to escape at the last minute. Following Medrano and Greene's demises, Beam is exposed for his crimes and Leiter replaces him as section chief as M says that to Bond. Spectre (film) Bond mentions Felix Leiter briefly to Lucia Sciarra as a form of protection. Behind the scenes ''Casino Royale allowed Leiter to re-appear and he and Bond meet for the first time in the film. Early script drafts for Quantum of Solace gave Wright a larger role, but his screen time was restricted by on-set rewrites. Wright became the second actor to play the role of Leiter multiple times after David Hedison in 1973's Live and Let Die and 1989's Licence to Kill. He will also return to the role in No Time to Die. Gallery Leiter_at_the_poker_table_(Casino_Royale).jpg MV5BMTUxNDA1ODQ4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODg5OTE3.jpeg Felix in tux.jpeg Felix offering to give Bond 5 million to buy back into the poker game.png Felix after losing all his money to Le Chiffre.png 2018-07-21 (21).png Felix Leiter (No Time to Die) - Profile.png|"I need a favor, brother" Felix returns.jpg|Felix and Bond in the Jamaican bar. Trivia * Oddly, in 007 Legends the Felix Leiter that appears in the Goldfinger section of the game is played by and based on the likeness of Demetri Goritsas, as opposed to the Jeffery Wright, despite the in game universe being modeled after the Daniel Craig version of Bond. See Also *Felix Leiter *Felix Leiter (Literary) *Felix Leiter (Jack Lord) *Felix Leiter (Cec Linder) *Felix Leiter (Rik Van Nutter) *Felix Leiter (Norman Burton) *Felix Leiter (David Hedison) *Felix Leiter (Bernie Casey) *Felix Leiter (John Terry) *Jack Wade References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Casino Royale characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:No Time to Die characters Category:World of Espionage characters Category:CIA Operatives Category:Male characters Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Recurring characters Category:Intelligence operatives